


Why Don't We Fall in Love?

by erza_mikazuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erza_mikazuki/pseuds/erza_mikazuki
Summary: Unable to shake off the stranger hitting on him, Shouyou sees a familiar face he hasn't seen in years. Desperate to get away from this man he calls out to them.“—Tooru! Finally! I thought I’d lost you!” Shouyou yells as he grabs his hand and interlaces their fingers together.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 251





	Why Don't We Fall in Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, here's my second entry for OiHina Week! When I saw fake-dating AU, I knew I had to write one in an Olympic setting.

“So what do you say, _Ninja Shouyou_ ?” The stranger leaned closer into him. The heavy scent of alcohol blowing into his face, “This is the Olympic village after all, we can y’know, go back to my room and just _chill_.” 

Shouyou shudders internally, his nose scrunching up at how shamelessly this guy was asking for a hook-up. He had already turned him down a few times, and now he’d been literally cornered by this American, in the middle of the Olympic square of the village no less!

“Ah, sorry, but like I said, I have to politely decline.”

The guy licks his lips, “Aw, don’t play so hard to get! We could have a lot of fun. C’mon.” 

Shouyou giggles nervously at this exchange, as he checks his peripherals for an escape route when he hears a familiar laugh, and a familiar head of brown hair. Stepping out from the shadows he shouts, “TOOOORUUUU!!!!” 

Tooru’s steps stutter as he scans the crowd. 

Shouyou jumps high, waving his hands in the air, “TOORU-SAN!! OVER HERE!!”

Tooru flashes a smile as he says something to his teammates and makes his way over to him. 

“Hey Sho—”

“—Tooru! Finally! I thought I’d lost you!” Shouyou yells as he grabs his hand and interlaces their fingers together.

Tooru looks a bit confused; but Shouyou squeezes his hand, bites his lip and makes big puppy dog eyes at him. Tooru glances at the other guy, quickly assessing the situation. Jumping into action as he wraps an arm around Shouyou’s shoulder and ruffling his hair, “Sho-chan got away from me. You were walking a little too fast. I was looking for you and ran into my teammates! I tried calling you, but you didn’t pick-up.” 

Tooru brings a hand to Shouyo’s face and brushes his bangs out of the way and behind his ear; the latter blushing at the intimate gesture, “But I’m here now.”

”Ah-Ah, sorry! I got sidetracked, you see—”

“—Uh,” the American interrupted, his mask of bravado falling quickly, “—hah, sorry. Aren’t you...Oikawa Tooru, from...Argentina?” 

“Why yes, that’s me! And you are?” Tooru’s voice switches from playful to more serious, as he pulls Shouyou against his side. 

The man gulps and sighs, averting his gaze to Shouyou, “You’re—dating Oikawa?” 

“Ah—,” He starts.

“—Yes, Sho-chan is my boyfriend. Is there something you need from him?” Tooru steps in between him and the stranger with a charming smile that doesn’t reach his eyes.

“Oh, no. I, um, I was just trying to be friendly. He _is_ Ninja Shouyou, after all. Your bo—boyfriend’s really famous. I’m just—a fanboy. Sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

Tooru waves him off, “No harm done! Did you want a photo? An autograph?” 

“No-no, I’m okay. It was...nice meeting the both of you, really.” The stranger starts to back off, “Sorry for having taken up your time Shouyou.” 

“O-oh, yeah. No problem. See you around!” 

The man turns awkwardly and leaves them with a quick wave goodbye. 

“Hah, serves him right. Look at him run off with his tail tucked between his legs!” Tooru says the moment the guy blends into the crowd. 

“Oikawa-san,” Shouyou sighs, “don’t be mean.” 

Tooru shrugs and then pouts, “Oikawa-san?”

“Ah! I’m sorry! I just—,”

Tooru leans into Shouyou and says with a playful smirk on his face, “It was kinda nice hearing you call me ‘ _Tooru_ ’ chibi-chan.”

Shouyou huffs in embarrassment, but before he can retaliate, Tooru continues, “And I’ll continue to call you _Sho-chan_.” 

“Oika—”

Tooru silences Shouyou with a finger to his lips, “Ah, ah, ah. What did I just say _Sho-chan_.” 

“To-Tooru...kun,” he stutters out. 

“I guess that’s better,” Oikawa leans away, “What was that about anyways?” 

“I’m sorry, usually I’m with my teammates! But, that guy saw me and then he started flirting and I kept saying no! But he just wouldn’t really take a hint! Then I saw you and then _bam!_ It was a miracle that you were there to help me! I’m sorry you had to pretend to be my boyfriend though. But! It’s not like we’ll see him again, so I think we’re okay! Thanks again Oi—Tooru-kun!” 

Tooru let out a laugh and reached for Shouyou’s hair and ruffled it, “Don’t worry about it. I’m glad I was there to be your knight in shining armor Sho-chan.” 

Shouyou blushed at the idea of Tooru in _that_ kind of romantic setting, but quickly shook his head before he could thoroughly imagine it, “Really! Thank you! Is there anything I can do to repay you?”

“We’re friends! You don’t need to do that. Buuut, how about you have dinner and drinks with me anyways? It’s been a while.”

“I can do that! And my treat! Since you treated me all those times back in Brazil!”

Tooru smiled softly at that, “You remember that?” 

“Of course I do! That’s one of my favorite memories of Rio!”

“Me too, Sho-chan. Me too.” 

The duo walked out of the Olympic village and into the local area, perusing what was available. They decided on an Onigiri shop, deeming it too warm to eat a bowl of ramen. 

Shouyou hadn’t paid attention to the name of the shop, blinded by the food on display. 

“‘Samu!” Shouyou exclaimed when he stepped into the shop.

“Ah, Sho-kun!” 

“You opened up shop up here!?”

“Yep! Figured it was the perfect time to expand,” grey eyes looked past Shouyou, “who’s this?” 

“Ah! This is my friend! Oikawa Tooru!” as the two continued to walk up to the counter. 

Tooru extended his hand in greeting, “Hi, nice to meet you…?”

Osamu extended his hand, “Miya Osamu.”

“Hehhhh,” Tooru smirked, “The other half of the Miya twins.” 

Osamu raised an eyebrow, “Ah, yes,” his eyes glance at Tooru’s jacket, “I don’t think we’ve met before?” 

“We haven’t, it's just Sho-chan has talked about you and your twin quite a bit!”

“Oi-Tooru-kun!” Shouyou exclaims. 

Tooru laughs and ruffles Shouyou’s hair again, “What, chibi-chan? It’s true! You always talk about how amazing they are! Anyways, Miya-san! What do you recommend?” 

“Wait! Don’t forget I’m paying!” 

Osamu gives them a few of the top-selling onigiri, as well as a few off-menu items specially made for them. The two settle at a table by the window, catching up laughing, as they drink beer. Shouyou realizes how much he’s missed Tooru, sitting across from him like this. He’s taken back to that week in Brazil. The week that had meant more to Shouyou than anyone could ever hope to realize. 

A smile quirks on Osamu’s lips as he watches the two bicker over the bill. Osamu waves them off, saying, “It’s on the house.” 

“Osamu-san! Are you sure?”

“If my brother finds out ya came here and you paid, I’ll never hear the end of it. Besides, we’re practically family, go enjoy the rest of yer night Hinata-kun!” 

“Thanks!”

They walk back to their rooms laughing loudly, cheeks red from laughter and drinking. Tooru stops abruptly making Shouyou backtrack.

“I’m this way Sho-chan.”

“Oh...okay!” Shouyou is saddened that their time together has come to an end. 

“Let’s see each other again tomorrow. I’m sure you don’t wanna be stuck with your teammates _all_ day. I know I don’t,” Tooru smirks. 

Shouyou lights up at the invitation, “Okay! Let’s do it!” 

They check to see that their numbers haven’t changed, and in his excitement Shouyou hugs Tooru, surprising the both of them, “Ah! I’m sorry, I’m just really happy to see you again Oi-Tooru-kun! I swear I’ll get used to it!” 

After saying goodbye, Shouyou heads back to his room, remembering that he should at least check-in with his teammates. Shooting a text to Koutarou, he finds that the team is all in the common area of Japan’s complex. 

Upon entering the common room, Koutarou ambushes him, “Hinata-kun! Why didn’t you tell me!? I thought we were close!!”

“Huh?” 

“Yeah! Sho-kun, I thought we were close!” Atsumu pouts.

“I’m not _entirely_ surprised, but when did this happen Hinata?” asked Hajime. 

“Huh???” Shouyou’s face scrunches up in confusion. He looks at Tobio who is downright glowering at him.

“...uh, what happened?” 

“You and Oikawa,” Wakatoshi interjects. 

“What about us?” Shouyou tilts his head.

“Boke! Since when have you and Oikawa-san been dating!?” Tobio shouts. 

Shouyou pales, mind short-circuiting at the information, before restarting, “Ah? What?” 

Koutarou and Atsumu pull out their phones, with Koutarou saying, “It’s the talk of the Village!” as he shoves his phone in Shouyou’s hands. 

Looking at the screen he sees the American that was hitting on him earlier that night and he’s tweeted, _Argentina’s Oikawa and Japan’s Ninja Shouyo?! Did anyone know they were dating? A dangerous duo!_

A thread of replies spawned below: 

_No way! Pic’s or it didn’t happen!_

_Lies. There’s no way Oikawa would date a nobody like him._

_I saw them walking together outside of the Olympic village!_

_What? Why would they be together? Clearly, Oikawa is out of his league._

_Isn’t Shouyou a little too plain for Oikawa? He’s so handsome! Like a model._

_Ahh!! I saw them!!! They were at an Onigiri shop! Onigiri Miya! It’s close to the Olympic village!_

Shouyou could feel a cold sweat developing as he looked at the photo of them sitting by the window, leaned in close together and laughing. 

Below that was another photo from within the shop, from _Onigiri Miya’s_ Twitter account.

_Can confirm that these two were definitely on a date._

“‘Samu, my own brother, met yer _boyfriend_ before _me._ The betrayal Sho-kun!” 

Koutarou took his phone back from his limp hand, “C’mon Hinata tell us!” 

“I...I,” Shouyou started to stutter, unable to form anything coherent, just how in the world did it escalate to this. He told Tooru it wouldn’t be a problem, but now it was definitely a problem. 

His eyes shifted to his expectant teammates waiting for an explanation, mouth flapping like a fish out of water as he tried to formulate some kind of response, only for his phone to start ringing in his pocket. He fished it out quickly, Tooru’s name, and the picture of them from Rio, lights up the screen.

“Ah, sorry! I gotta take this!!” He said as he dashed out of the room. 

In the hallway he picked up, “Oikawa-san!” 

“What did I say about that hmm?” 

“I’m so sorry! Not just about the name, but about the mess I’ve caused!” 

“Oh, that? I don’t see why it’s a big deal. Why? Are you embarrassed to have been seen with me?” He teased. 

“No! But the people are saying bad things about you!” 

“Uh, chibi-chan, they’re mostly talking about you. But thank you?” 

“What do we do?” 

“Just go with it. They’re baseless rumors.”

“But, but. Aren’t you dating someone Oi-Tooru-kun?”

“No, are you?” 

“No….,” he trailed off, “ but! Is there someone you like?! What if they get wind of this gossip?” 

“Sho-chan, I don’t know why you’re so riled up about this. Relaaaax, if you’re that worried about my reputation being dragged, then just continue to pretend to date me. We’ll prove the haters I’m not as shallow as they think I am.” 

“How are you so calm about this?” 

“I try not to let things get to me. And you should too. So, what do you think of my plan?”

“....so you’re my boy-boyfriend for the rest of the Olympics?”

“People are going to talk regardless. Remember? We said we were going to hang out all week anyways.” 

Shouyou smiled at the thought of seeing Tooru the rest of the games, even if they had to parade around as a fake couple, it didn’t seem _that bad_ of an idea, “Okay, I’ll do it.” 

“Alright, then let me in.” 

“Let you in?”

“I’m at your dorm. Open up, I figured I should introduce myself to your teammates at least.” 

“You—you’re here?” 

“Well, I did want to talk to you in person about this, which is why I called initially, to let you know I was here. But you went off, so….”

“Ah! Just wait a second!” 

Shouyou rushes to the door to a smirking Tooru, both finally hanging up their phones. 

“I’m sorry, I should’ve let you talk first!”

“It’s okay. Well, let’s get this show started? I’m sure you were ambushed just like I was.” 

Shouyou blushes, “I’m still so sorry.”

Tooru waves him off with a shake of his head, “I already said it’s no big deal.” 

Grabbing Shouyou’s hand, he interlaces their fingers together, “It’d be weird if we didn’t hold hands when we walk in there.” 

Shouyou blushed as he let Tooru lead the way, and let Shouyou instruct him where the common room was. It was weird how effortless and confidently strode with his hand in his with no hesitation. 

“You ready chibi-chan?” He had asked as they approached the common room. 

“I guess? I mean, I don’t know?” He replied nervously. 

“Just follow my lead. I got you,” Tooru said as he squeezed his fingers gently and shot a rare soft smile his way. 

Once he opened the door, all his teammates’ heads swung towards them, eyes immediately locking onto their clasped hands.

“Yo ho!” Tooru said as he gave them a brief salute and a big grin, “I guess this wasn’t _the best_ way to tell everyone we were dating, buuuut better late than never yeah?” 

Everyone gawked at him, except for Hajime who started to move towards them. 

“Shittykawa,” he greets with a smirk. 

“Iwa-chan! Rude! You haven’t seen me in forever and this is how you treat an old friend?” 

Tooru releases his hand to give his childhood best friend a hug.

“You and Hinata huh?” 

“Yep!” 

“When? How?” Hajime asked as the rest of Team Japan nodded in agreement to his question. 

“Oh, well you know we were both in South America at the same time, we spent some time together. We doubted whether or not a long distance relationship would work, especially when Sho-chan wanted to come back to Japan,” Tooru shrugged and continued on, “Which is why we never openly admitted we were in a relationship. It’s less messy, with fewer people knowing.” 

Hajime puts Tooru in a headlock and gives him a noogie, “Even to your so-called best friend?” 

“Iwa-chan! Hurts!” 

“Shou...chan?” Atsumu repeats. Shouyou’s blush deepens at such a familiar name. 

“Yes! It’s my term of endearment for my chibi-chan!” 

“Chibi-chan?” Koutarou repeats. 

“Ah, that’s such an old nickname. It’s something Oikawa’s called Hinata-kun since highschool,” Hajime answered for the both of them. 

“Whaattt, you knew each other from highschool?! The plot thickens,” Atsumu says in disbelief.

“ _Tch_ ,” Tobio clicks his tongue, “Oikawa-san is my senpai. Technically they met because of me.” 

“Seems like everyone here has met Hinata-kun because of _you,_ Kageyama,” Kiyoomi interjects.

“Why do you say it like a bad thing Omi-san?” Shouyou pouts. 

Kiyoomi just rolls his eyes and turns away with a sneer, “Whatever. Is the interrogation over?”

“NO!” cried Koutarou and Atsumu. 

“Seriously guys?” Shouyou says exasperatedly, “What more do you need to know?” 

“If you call him Sho-chan, what does Hinata call you?” Hajime asks haughtily as if to challenge Tooru. 

Tooru flips his hair, chin in the air, clearly not letting Hajime phase him, “Sho-chan is still shy, we’re working on it. Isn’t that right?”

“Ri—right, Ru...ru...chan?”

Tooru’s head snaps to him, eyes wide sparkling at the nickname. He wraps his arms around Shouyou’s shoulders and into a hug, fingers sliding into his hair at the base of his neck as he nuzzles his cheek against Shouyou’s head, “Sho-chan, that’s so cute!” 

Shouyou blushes brilliantly at this intimate display of affection, making the mistake of glancing at his teammates that gawk at them. He awkwardly smiles as he wraps his arms around Tooru’s waist and squeezes a hug back.

“Are you going to bring him back to your room Hinata?” smirked Hajime evilly. Shouyou felt a shiver run up his spine, who was he kidding? Of course _he_ would catch them.

“That’s awfully rude of you to imply, Iwa-chan!” Tooru exclaims when pulling away from Shouyou, “I just wanted to stop by and say good night to Sho-chan! We figured I should introduce myself to the team while I was here. After all, our secret is out.”

Tooru easily slips his hand into Shouyou’s while tugging him towards the door, “I’m going to walk Sho-chan to his room, _like a gentleman_ , and then I’ll head out. Nice meeting all of you! I’ll call you later Iwa-chan!” 

Once they’re a safe distance away from Team Japan, Shouyou exhales as if he was holding his breath the entire time. 

“Oikawa-san—”

“—I liked that. It was a nice touch, Ruru-chan.” 

Shouyou blushes, “Ah, I just wanted to—”

“Don’t worry about it. I said I liked it. But, you’ll definitely have to keep this up for the rest of the games. So stop calling me Oikawa-san. Tooru would’ve been okay, but now you’ve upped the ante by calling me Ruru-chan,” Tooru turns to him with a smile. 

“I’m sorry!!”

Tooru stops as they step outside of the doors and reaches for Shouyou’s hair and ruffles it, “Don’t be. I’m not. Now, the real acting begins!” 

“Huh?!” 

Before Shouyou can react Tooru pulls him into a crushing hug, his scent winding through his senses as he inhales, ‘ _Did Oikawa-san always smell this good?’_

Immediately, Shouyou’s attention is drawn to the whispers behind them, his one eye opens, as he sees a number of spectators looking on and whispering, he even catches a few cameras out. His immediate reaction is to push him away but Tooru holds onto him fast, “Nah uh, you have to see this through,” his warm breath brushes against the shell of his ear, making Shouyou shiver. 

“Oh?” Tooru says at that reaction before pulling away with a smirk; he leans down and Shouyou shrinks in on himself as soft lips peck him on the cheek, before he really combusts in embarrassment.

Shouyou looks up meekly at Tooru who doesn’t seem phased by the situation at all.

“How can you be so _cool_!” Shouyou blurts out.

Tooru laughs, “Who do you think I am shortie pie! Anyways, let’s call it a night. You might just pass out if we have to keep this up.”

He turns and waves, turning his head over his shoulder blowing a kiss his way, “Good night Sho-chan! I’ll see you tomorrow!” 

There's a collection of squeals that Shouyou hears, and sees a small group of girls watching them, and swooning when Tooru waves at them. 

Reality hits him after witnessing that interaction. Tooru is popular, super popular! The Grand King has always been popular with the ladies, even back in high school! He’s handsome and talented, and so cool! What was Shouyou thinking dragging him into this mess, just because he couldn’t shake some guy off? 

With a sigh he turns back and heads straight for his room; completely bypassing the familiar voices of his teammates still in the room he’d left them in. He bellyflops onto his bed, exasperated, this was only the beginning of the Olympics. 

Taking out his cellphone he sees the tweets, some are nice but some are downright rude. There’s a lot of questions as to why someone like Tooru would be interested in Shouyou, a nobody in the sports world, someone that’s _that_ small. It makes Shouyou feel infinitely worse that people are painting Tooru in such a bad light, a dull ache in his chest; he could care less about what people thought about him; people doubting him was nothing new, but this was his doing. 

**Me:** _I’m sorry._

Shouyou sends out one more text to Tooru before he gets ready for bed. When he comes back he finds a text from Tooru.

 **Tooru:** _Don’t be. We’ll get through this (･ω <)☆ Good night Sho-chan. _

**Me:** _Good night._

He stares up at his blank ceiling, that dull ache is back in his chest as he thinks about what people are saying about Tooru and him. He hopes the next couple weeks go by smoothly. 

\---

Shouyou wakes up to his phone buzzing, groggily he picks up

“Hello?” 

“Sho-chan! Good morning! Are you up? I was thinking, let’s go for a jog and some coffee before we have to meet up with our teams!” 

“Oikawa-san?”

“What did I tell you about that name! Fix it! I’m downstairs outside whenever you’re ready!” 

The line cuts and Shouyou sits up in his bed half asleep and hair mussed, before realization hits him and he jumps out of bed scrambling to get his workout gear. The memory of them going for morning runs in Rio had been the jumpstart he needed. Shouyou never really had a running partner before Tooru; he had Tobio but that was always a competition.

Tooru had shown him that casual runs didn’t have to end in competition. It was the steady breathing, the sound of their feet pounding on pavement in alternating steps and paces, was really nice, peaceful, akin to the meditation he had started to really get into. Those mornings had been among his favorite memories of Rio. 

Bursting out of the doors he doesn’t see Tooru right away, twisting his head left and right, Tooru is not there.

He hears a whistle and a “Yo ho!” from behind him. 

Shouyou turns around to find Tooru leaning against the building, one foot propped up against the wall. 

“Oi—Ruru-chan!” 

“Ready to go?”

“Sure! Where are we headed?” 

“Just follow me!”

The two stretch out for a bit before they start off with a light jog. Shouyou follows his lead till he feels ready enough to push his pace to match Tooru’s better. Words are barely exchanged save for the breathy huffs they both exert as they regulate their breathing. 

About an hour later they start to cool down into a light jog before coming to a stop. Shouyou tilts his head at their destination: _Onigiri Miya._

“Why are we back here?” 

“We need breakfast, right? Besides, I figured you want to talk to the owner.” 

Shouyou squints not fully understanding when it finally hits him and realizes, yes, Osamu Miya helped create this disaster.

He walks in and yells, “Samu!” 

“Oh, Sho-kun! And Oikawa-san! You lovebirds back so soon?” 

Tooru shrugs, “I happened to like the food.”

“How could you!” Shouted Shouyou.

Osamu just smiles and says, “How about I give ya another free meal?” 

After they’re given a few Onigiri to munch on for breakfast, Osamu joins the duo at the table.

Shouyou eyes Osamu skeptically as he eats.

Osamu just smiles, “Are ya mad?” 

Shouyou pouts, “A little bit!” 

“But why? Are y’all tryna keep your relationship a secret?”

“But you—”

“—It was unfortunate timing,” Oikawa insisted, resting his hand on top of Shouyou’s. 

Osamu quirked an eyebrow and the exchange, and said, “Well, Sho-kun, I’m sorry to burst yer bubble, it just seemed like you two were real close; like you’d been dating a while. Besides yer probably the best lookin’ couple at the Olympics, ignore the idiots talking trash.” 

Shouyou burned, unable to respond. 

“Why thank you! I always knew we were a good looking couple! Thank you, Miya-san!” 

After breakfast, Osamu sees them off outside, and the two walk back to the village. Tooru kisses him on the cheek again because people are around and Shouyou runs to his room after, hoping to not see any teammates. 

While he prepares to meet the rest of Team Japan for practice, his mind drifts to the events of this morning. The joy he felt being able to run alongside Tooru again had made him forget that they were fake-dating. But what Osamu said stuck out, _‘ya look like you’ve been dating awhile.’_

Okay, so, sure Tooru and he were _close_. But that’s because they were friends! Really good ones! They did keep in touch after Tooru left him after their week together. Shouyou smiles at the memories of their sleepovers, sharing food and drinks, playing beach volleyball; the joy and laughter that Shouyou had desperately had been missing when he first arrived in Rio. 

Shouyou had spent many mornings waking up first. He thought it was funny that Tooru slept on his stomach, his very well defined arms tucked under his pillow. He thought it was cute watching the way Tooru softly smiled in his sleep, just as the sun started to warm up his skin. The way his long brown lashes curled against his cheeks, and the soft cute snores. 

He titled his head, at his last thought, _Did I really pay that much attention to his face? When did I memorize the way he slept? Is snoring cute?_ He thought deeply about it as he ventured down to meet-up with the rest of his team. 

As he approached the elevator he bumped into someone’s back. 

“Oof, sorry!” He said, realizing his mistake. He was met with a pair of glaring blue eyes.

“Boke, watch where you’re going. What’s got you spaced out this early?” Tobio asked as they stepped into the elevator. 

“Nothing really,” Shouyou shrugged. 

“I don’t know if I’ll be helpful, but you’re welcome to tell me,” Tobio offered as he pressed the button for the ground level. 

“Hmm, I was just thinking...like what does it mean when your heart goes _bwah_ when you see someone? Or, what makes you feel like that gooey melty feeling when you watch them sleep?”

Shouyou looked up at Tobio who stared back in silence before answering, “Isn’t it obvious? That means you like them. That _is_ why you’re dating Oikawa-san right? Because you like him?”

“Duh! Of course! Pfft, c’mon Kageyama, don’t be dumb!” Shouyou waved it off as a joke, but Tobio just squinted at him. Internally, Shouyou was punched in the gut, and needed to get out of the elevator quickly. 

The doors opened and Tobio exited first with Shouyou trailing behind, shoulders drooping as he thought, _Like? I like...Oikawa-san?_

Shouyou had never really _liked_ someone romantically before really. He liked everyone! Was friends with everyone! But, romance? That was new. 

The more he thought about Tooru, he started to think about how the other man really did make his stomach flutter, and not the kind of fluttering that forces Shouyou to run to the bathroom before a match. His laugh made Shouyou laugh; when Tooru smiled at him, it made him feel gooey inside. While Tooru was flippant and obnoxious, there were small moments where he was just—soft.

There was another side to Tooru that he had gotten to see that week they’d spent together almost inseparable. The calm Tooru when he was stretching and tending to his tender knee, the soft smile on his face when there was a lull in their conversation that brought on companionable silence. Tooru’s warm eyes that would look at Shouyou before pulling him in a half hug or ruffling his hair. 

Shouyou stopped in his steps, “Oh.”

“Oh?” Tobio parroted back? 

“Ah! Nothing Kageyama! Just thinking again! Hey, you go ahead, I need to, um, go to the bathroom! I’ll meet you with everyone else.” 

Shouyou ran into a bathroom, resting his back on the door as he exhaled at his sudden realization. He likes Tooru, he _has_ _liked_ Tooru for a very long time! Why else would he be excited to see him again! Why else did that week-long visit mean the most to him out of every equally exciting event that’s happened to him? Why else would his chest hurt at the idea of Tooru not really being his boyfriend? 

“I like him,” he said, “Fuck. I really like him. What am I gonna do now?!” 

Shouyou paced the bathroom trying to calm himself down. He looked in the mirror, shaking his head and splashing his face that was blooming with embarrassment. He was in love with his fake boyfriend! How was he going to deal with this? How could he act natural? Or, wait. Yes, he could act natural! He could really treat Tooru like his real boyfriend! Even if it is temporary, he could milk it for all he’s got! After all, Tooru isn’t interested in him like that, right? Right. 

Nodding at himself in the mirror and slapping his face with both the palms of his hands, he was ready to get out on the court and date the heck out of Tooru. 

Shouyou took out his phone, edited Tooru’s contact info and then sent him a message.

 **Me:** _Thanks for breakfast Ruru-chan! What time are you free tonight?_

Shouyou smiled as he slipped his phone in his jacket pocket, skipping as he left the building to join his teammates for practice. The real games would be starting in just a few days. 

His pocket buzzed shortly before he entered the gym where the rest of his team was, pulling out his phone he smiled when he saw the sender.

 **RuRu-chan (≧ڡ≦*):** _No problem! I’m free around 6? What about you?_

 **Me:** _Same! Wanna hang out?_

 **RuRu-chan (≧ڡ≦*):** _I thought you’d never ask! I’ll come by your dorm when I’m ready! Have a good practice Chibi-chan._

Shouyou pockets his phone again, yep. This was perfect, this was foolproof! Shouyou could do this! 

\-----

Shouyou could _not_ do this. 

This was a bad idea, this was a terrible plan. Because now? Now he really took notice of Tooru’s actions towards him, the way he acted. He already thought Tooru was perfect, handsome, talented, and way out of his league. 

But now? Now Tooru was the _perfect boyfriend_.

He really really _really_ liked the way Tooru’s hand felt in his, it was almost perfect. He liked the hugs and the way Tooru casually draped his arm around his shoulders when they sat side by side. He liked the way Team Argentina had taken him in like family and he liked that Team Japan, despite Tooru’s rivalries with Wakatoshi and Tobio, had done their best to make Tooru feel included when he joined their team for dinner. 

He liked that Tooru came to his games when he could, greeting him after the game with a congratulatory hug and a kiss on the cheek. He liked doing the same for Tooru every victory. Though, it was harder for him because of his height. He’d have to stand on his tippy toes to plant a kiss on Tooru’s cheek. 

It actually felt _right._ It felt natural to be beside Tooru like this, and it hurt.

It hurt to think that this would be ending in just a few days. That this was a dream that wasn’t meant to be. 

Shouyou sighed, he couldn’t help but feel sad at the thought of Tooru going back to Argentia, only to just be a friend. 

A warm arm draped around him, “What’s wrong Sho-chan?” Tooru’s warm voice invaded his thoughts.

“Huh? Oh, nothing really.” 

“Ehh? But you’re never this contemplative, unless you’re meditating.” 

“Really! It’s nothing!” 

Tooru stopped walking, turned and faced Shouyou, cupping his face with his hands, leaning in close as if to get a really good look at him. His eyes darted around looking for an inkling of something, but Shouyou wasn’t sure what he was looking for. 

“You really okay? You know you can talk to me. Are you still worried about what people have been saying?” 

“No? Maybe? Kinda?”

“Shouyou.” 

Shouyou shivered at the way Tooru’s voice dropped lower, saying his given name. Only to see a haughty smirk appear on Tooru’s face as he leaned back, “Really Shouyou, you can tell me anything yenno?” 

He only nodded, “I promise it’s no big deal!”

“Alright, if you say so, Sho-chan,” as he let go of Shouyou’s face. Tooru reached for his hand next, interlacing their fingers and squeezing his hand gently, “let’s get back to the village then. We’ve got important games tomorrow!” 

Shouyou smiled faintly at that. While Tooru’s hand was warm and comforting, there was still that foreboding feeling that he just might break if he can’t continue this post-Olympics. But he had no time to think about it too deeply; he and Tooru really did have important matches! They were now in the semi-finals; if they both won their games they’d be against one another in the finals! And one of them would come out on top with a gold medal! 

\---

Tooru had swung by Shouyou’s locker room before his semi-finals, and gave him a good luck kiss, and added, “Not that you need it Sho-chan. I know you’ll make it to the finals.”

It was nice that Tooru believed in him, supported him. It was one of the reasons _why_ he liked Tooru after all. Running into him at Rio had been a reaffirmation that he was on the right path, and Tooru, he didn’t look at him like he was crazy for leaving Japan to pursue his love for the game, because he was crazy enough to do it himself. 

Team Japan swept their opponent, USA in consecutive sets; the American that had started this whole fiasco shook Shouyou’s hand meekly and apologized once more for having hit on him a week ago.

It was bittersweet; knowing this whole thing was coming full circle. 

Shouyou made sure to visit Tooru before his match against Italy, rolling his eyes when Tooru had asked, “Where’s my good luck kiss?” 

“You don’t need one Ruru-chan. You’re the Grand King!” Shouyou smiled at him, “Hurry up and meet me in the finals!”

Tooru had laughed, and pulled him in for a hug and a kiss on the forehead, “That’s a promise Sho-chan.” 

Shouyou sat with his teammates and watched in awe as Tooru pulled his teammates to victory again. Their eyes meet in the stands, with Tooru sending a wink his way as a way to say _I did promise you, didn’t I?_

\-----

The night before the finals, Shouyou had Tooru in his room. It had become a common thing, as they slipped into their old Rio routine. Sometimes they would get so into their conversations that they’d end up falling asleep at one another’s place. Shouyou had taken to soaking in every single moment with Tooru as it was becoming precious time to him. So that one day he could look back and reminisce about _“That one time I almost had him.”_

Tooru and he sat close to one another as they had a movie playing on a laptop that was balanced equally on their thighs. It was a movie they’d watched together before in Rio. They had shared a lot of callbacks to that one week, and often talked about those old times in passing conversations as well. Again, he was reminded of how bittersweet this whole situation was. 

The whispers had died down for the most part; the more people saw them together the more people got used to it and then the chatter flipped to more positive thoughts: they were really cute together. People often tweeting about how Tooru’s sassy personality had disappeared with Ninja Shouyou by his side. 

Tooru had blown a gasket at that, “I’m _always_ smiling!”

Shouyou had laughed and said, “Your smiles are actually more condescending ‘Hah, I’m better than you’ than they are of actual happiness.”

“It’s not my fault that I _am_ better than them!” 

Shouyou had slapped him with a pillow and started a pillow fight with the grand king, which he lost. 

He didn’t realize that Tooru had been studying his face while he was in thought. 

“Is there something on my face?” 

“Nah, just lookin’. Are you sure nothing’s on your mind?” 

Shouyou smiled softly, “Yeah, I’m sure. I’m just kinda sad that after this, you’ll be going back to Argentina. I like spending time with you.” 

“Aw, chibi-chan!” He threw his arms around him and squeezed him tight. Shouyou tapped him when he couldn’t breathe. 

“Haha! Sorry,” laughed Tooru, “I like spending time with you too. Hey, why don’t we make a promise?” 

“A promise?” 

“Yeah, just me and you Sho-chan. Winner’s choice. If I win, I’ll do whatever you want and vice versa.” 

“Like what?” 

“That’s the point of ‘ _Winners’ choice’_. If you want me to visit, I’ll visit again. Something like that. It’s really up to you!”

“Oh, okay! Let’s do it then.” 

Tooru held out his pinky, “Pinky promise?” 

Shouyou hooked his pinky around his, and the both of them shook their hands, “Pinky promise.” 

“Now, off to bed with the both of us. We should get some rest. You’ll need it Sho-chan! If you’re going to beat me!” 

Shouyou playfully shoved Tooru as he closed his laptop, “Whatever. Just don’t snore in my ear.” 

“What! I would never! I’m appalled you’d think I snore!” 

Shouyou laughed, “How would you know? You’re sleeping!” 

Tooru pouted, “Do I really?”

“Just a small snore.”

“That doesn’t make it better.”

“Good night Ruru-chan,” Shouyou giggled as he switched the light off.

“G’nite Shou-chan.” 

\----

Shouyou was surprisingly calm the morning of the finals. Tooru had woken him up gently and told him he was going to head out first, and ruffled his hair. Shouyou buried himself into his bed which made Tooru laugh as he left the room. 

Unable to sleep much longer after he had left, he’d gotten up showered and meditated before heading out to breakfast with his friends and teammates. At warm-ups, he was still focused and in the zone. He thought about what he would ask Tooru if—no, not _if,_ but _when_ Team Japan won. His mind came up blank, because really, he just wanted to be with Tooru. But it’s not like he could _ask_ for that. There’s no way Tooru would go for that! 

_Ah, whatever. I’ll figure it out after we win!_ He thought. 

The Olympic final was here and Shouyou was in awe as Tooru came out with his team. 

‘ _Seriously, how is he so cool?_ He thought. 

The game was an edge-of-your-seat, nail biter. They had been neck and neck, neither side wanting to give up a point. It reminded Shouyou of the Karasuno vs. Aoba Josai semi-finals of the prefectural qualifiers. Both teams had been giving their 100%, their teams having been fated rivals. It was just as intense but there was more at stake now. 

Every spike, every feint, every long rally made Shouyou want to scream. Sweat and exhaustion were starting to set in; but he really really wanted to win! Winning gold would be a dream come true, but against Tooru, whose only gotten better since high school, he knew it would be difficult. 

But, at the sound of the last ball slamming into the ground, the sound of the whistle indicating the end of the game, Shouyou sighed in exhaustion and defeat. It was a hard fought game, with each team earning two of the sets apiece and the final set with Argentina on top. 

Lining up, they shook their opponents’ hands, Tooru wearing a smile on his face when he shook Shouyou’s hand. 

“Congratulations Ruru-chan!” He had said brightly. As sad as he was that he lost, he couldn’t think of anyone more deserving than Tooru. After all, he left so that he could defeat _all_ of his old rivals on a singular team, it was a poetic win. 

“Thanks, Sho-chan! You know what that means right?” 

“Yeah, our promise! What do you want?” 

“Hmm,” finger tapping on his chin as he closed his eyes, in thought, “Secret! I’ll tell you at the ceremony!” 

“I have to wait?!”

“You’ll see it’ll be worth it!” 

“Fine, fine, I’ll wait! See you soon!” 

In 30 minutes three teams were lined up getting ready to take the podium. USA took bronze, Japan with Silver, and Argentina with Gold. Tooru made it to the podium, even signaling Shouyou to stand near him as they accepted their medals. Their flags were raised and the Argentinian national anthem was played. Soon after, a few more announcements were made and pictures were taken. 

Just as they were about to step off the podium, Tooru pulled Shouyou back, wearing a big smile as he removed his medal and placed it over Shouyou. 

The crowd and their teammates surrounding them exploded in excitement wondering just what in the world was happening. 

“Tooru?” Shouyou said in complete bewilderment. 

“Shouyou,” he started, “I know you’ve been worried about this whole fake-dating thing, but now, I think it's time to tell you what I want.” he gestured to the both of them. 

“I know this was supposed to be a temporary thing. But honestly, this wasn’t fake to me at all. My feelings for you are real. I’ve been in love with you since that week in Rio. And now that I know what it’s like to be with you, I can’t go back. 

So what do you say Sho-chan? Why don’t we fall in love? For real.” 

Shouyou’s jaw drops as he takes in what Tooru confesses, “You mean, to tell me—you love me too?! Oikawa-san! I’ve been pretending, but not really pretending this entire time! I’ve been in love with you since Rio too! I didn’t realize it until Osamu and Kageyama pointed it out! I’ve been freaking out this entire time!” 

“Oh?” 

Shouyou bites his lip, “Are you sure? You want me?” 

Tooru smiles at him, tucking a hair behind Shouyou’s ear, “Who else is there, but you? Yes. You’re the one I want, I just wish I had done it sooner.” 

Shouyou lunges at Tooru, kissing him on the lips, “Me too, Ruru-chan, me too.”

The crowd behind them erupts and Shouyou laughs as Tooru leans in to capture his lips again. 

“Finally, I can kiss you senseless!” 

Shouyou laughs as he drags Tooru off the stage, noticing the officials unhappy at their display.

Just as they’re in the tunnel, Shouyou pulls Tooru in for a kiss, smiling so wide his cheeks hurt. 

Shouyou hadn’t come to the Olympics with love in mind, but he can’t deny that Tooru had always been the one, even though it took fake-dating to realize it. 

“Let’s do this for real, Ruru-chan. Whatever it takes, I want to be with you.” 

Tooru’s hands loop around his lower back and pull him close, “Just being with you and loving you like this is more than I could ask for.” 

He dips lower, and plants a softer kiss on Shouyou’s lips, “Now, how about we go celebrate, as a real couple?” as he let’s go of Shouyou and interlaces their hands together, “I think our friends are waiting.” 

Squeezing Tooru’s hand, he nods, “Yes! We can tell them we’re dating!” 

Tooru laughs, “Sure Chibi-chan, but something tells me they won’t be surprised.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't meant for this to be so long, but alas, here we are. 
> 
> I wonder if any of you noticed Hajime's small remarks at the beginning. Tooru had been pining for a long time, so he has surprised Tooru finally got the balls to ask him out; who knows how many calls had started with "But Iwa-chan! I miss Shouyou!" Oh well, fake dating aside it still worked out for Tooru didn't it? LOL 
> 
> Anyways, I'm going to try to get a few more out but I can't guarantee anything!! This one took soo long to write. I may even submit out of sequence, so we shall see.
> 
> You can find me on twitter! [@ErzaMikazuki](https://twitter.com/ErzaMikazuki)
> 
> And if you'd be so kind to share this fic, you can find my promotional tweet here with matching graphic! : [Why Don't We Fall in Love?](https://twitter.com/ErzaMikazuki/status/1326768154996076544?s=20)


End file.
